An Ada for Thalion
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: On a scouting trip for Rivendell, the twins, Legolas, and Estel find a maiden and a young child, wounded. They bring them back and found out many secrets that this young pair have... and even beyond their secrets, they appeal to a certain elf. R


**Title: **An Ada for Thalion.

**Summary: **On a scouting trip for Rivendell, the twins, Legolas, and Estel find a maiden and a young child, wounded. They bring them back and found out many secrets that this young pair have... and even beyond their secrets, they appeal to a certain elf.

**Time Frame: **Many years before FOTR... this is just my twist as of what could happen.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own any of the materials of JRR Tolkien, or any of the materials of New Line Cinema. I only borrow them for my pleasure, and the pleasue of my viewers.

**Claimer:** I only own the extra characters, plot line, and anything that is made up.

**Languages: **Sinadarin/Quenya. (All translations at the bottom. Translations as good as I can get them.)

**A/n:**

**S/n: **If your wondering who Estel is, it is Aragorn, or Strider. He has many names, and in most of my stories I call him 'Estel' the elven word for 'Hope' which is interpreted, "Hope of Men".

Chapter One: Finding.

"It's a beautifal day to be scouting for Rivendell..."

Legolas looked over at Elladan, the eldest brown headed twin of Lord Elrond Pehedril."Yes, it is a nice day..."

"I think a battle would be nice for today." Elrohir added... "I have some stress I neeed to work out..."

Estel looked up at his brother, a smile played on his lips and he shook his head... "Stress? You? I doubt."

"Hey, I have stress." Elrohir told him... "Lots of it."

The other three shook their heads, "Yes, like deciding on what color of tunic you wish to wear that day... so dreadful." Legolas smiled.

Elrohir rolled his eyes... "Whatever." he sighed...the other three continued in their laughing, but Elrohir's next move stopped their playful banter. Elrohir had stopped his horse, and he was looking straight on, as if he were caught in a trance.

"Come on Elrohir, we were just kidding." Elladan said.

Estel looked at his brother worriedly, "Elrohir, we were just kidding... Elrohir? Elrohir!"

"Elrohir... are you allright?" Legolas asked, reaching a hand over and placing on Elrohir's shouder.

This small movement knocked Elrohir out of his 'trance' and he looked at the three worried faces... "Huh?"

"Elrohir, are you feeling allright?" Elladan asked worriedly...

Elrohir nodded his head, "Yeah... yeah I am." he replied, sliding off his horse and walking into the woods.

"What are you doing!?! Elrohir?" Elladan fussed as he too slipped off his horse. "Come on guys, before Elrohir walks off a cliffe or something."

The three followed Elrohir, who was still moving as if he didn't hear them at all... the three sighed in relief as Elrohir made it to the clearing out of the woods, and stopped at the brink of the forests, looking out onto the plain.

Elladan stopped before his brother, "Elrohir... Elrohir..." he noticed his brother's gaze was looking straight beyond him... he turned and looked in the direction that his brother's gaze was focused on... "Oh my..."

The four advanced slowly toward the two lifeless beings laying on the cold hearth...

Elrohir, who had first sensed the two beings, knelt beside the eldest of the two, a woman with long brown hair. Blood marred her torn clothes, her hair lay in her face, he reached out and tucked her brown hair behind a single pointed ear... an elf.

"Oh..." he murmered sadly as he took in the situation... she was covered from head to toe in blood... it was a horrible thing that had happened to this elf. He then turned to the younger of the two, a brown headed elven child... the boy had a few cuts and scrapes, his nanneth must have taken the most of the attack... he reached to tuck the boy's hair behind his ear before a hand shot up and grabbed his arm.

A shuddering breath was taken from the small child and he looked up at Elrohir, fear evident on his innocent face... "Avo naegra en nanneth." he murmered...

"Im ava naegra lîn nanneth." Elrohir replied soothingly. "Im sí nesta en nanneth." he told the young child in the Sindarin tongue, it had been awhile since he had had to use it.

The young child nodded... and looked at Elrohir with pleading eyes... Elrohir sighed and smiled reasurringly at the young one... "Innas le badi an nin mellon ar gwanur?"

The young child looked at the blonde elf and brown headed human, but one reasurring glance from Elrohir and he nodded, "Pântîr." the child replied as he climbed onto Legolas' lap, and looked at his nanneth.

"Elladan... I don't know what we can do." Elrohir told his brother as he turned the young woman onto her back. Her blood matted hair blew off her face, revealing her fair features... dark circles lay under the maiden's eyes, blood marred on her face, as well as dried dirt... he hated the vile creature who had done this to the woman...

He lifted his hand to her hair to tuck a stray strand of the golden sunshine behind her ear, but a hitched breath caught his eye... her lids began twitching, and her breathing becoming labored... Elrohir turned and looked at Legolas... "Ask the child what his mother's name is." he demanded.

Legolas hurriedly rattled it off in Sinadarin, he quickly turned back to Elrohir, "He said it is Aerlinn."

"Sea Song." Elrohir looked down at the maiden..."It's you..."

Elrohir sighed as he paced the halls of Rivendell... Thalion sat in his arms, his head resting on Elrohir's. The child had nodded off to sleep, Elrohir had not the heart to put him down, which would cause him to awaken.

It had taken them two hours to get back to Rivendell, and his father had rushed her to the healing wing as soon as they had gotten there... Aerlinn had been in that room for nearly six hours, and no word had been sent out to calm their nerves, and fearful hearts.

"Elrohir..."

Elrohir turned and saw Legolas... the blonde looked worriedly at him...

"You should take him to a room and lay him down... he is exhausted, you can tell, and you look as if you are to fall over yourself. You have been carrying him around all day." he told him.

Elrohir sighed and looked at the brown headed elven lad. He was exhausted, he had fallen alseep on the way here and yet awoken from his deep slumber, "We should be here in case news of Aerlinn..."

"Elrohir, go up and put the child in bed. Can't you see he's exhausted? Once news of Aerlinn's condition reaches us we shall inform you both... now please my friend, if not for my sake, for Thalion's."

Elrohir looked down at the bundle in his arms... the innocent face of the boy was tired and sunken in... from malnutrition and lack of fit sleep... "Allright." he replied... "Tell me if you hear anything..."

"I will Elrohir, don't worry." Legolas told him as he watched the two disappear down the hall... "Valar, help them all."

TBC

Interpretations:

Avo naegra en nanneth- Don't hurt my mother.

Im ava naegra lîn nanneth- I will not hurt your nanneth.

Im sí nesta en nanneth- I'm here to heal your nanneth.

Innas le badi an nin mellon ar gwanur- Will you go with my friend and brother?

Pântîr- Sure.

Aerlinn- "Sea Song", "Holy Song" or "Hymn".

Thalion- a strong, dauntless man.

Chapter Two: Awakening.

Elrohir tiredly trecked into the bedroom. He sighed as he lay Thalion down on the bed, and climbed onto it himself. He leaned against the head board, sitting up to make sure Thalion would be allright.

He watched as Thalion groaned and murmered something sleepily as he scooted closer to Elrohir, "Ro..." he murmered as he lay his head on Elrohir's shoulder.

Elrohir sighed and wrapped his arm around the small child... "Don't worry Thalion... I'll keep you safe... no matter what happens... I'll always keep you safe."

Elrohir didn't know when, but sometimes while he was up watching him sleep, he dosed off himself, not on his own accord, to the realm of sweet elven dreams.

It was beautifal outside, green grass, blue skies, lovely day... the sun was shining as bright and beautifal as ever

"Elrohir... Elrohir..."

Elrohir sighed as he gazed up at Elladan, his eyes fading back into clear vision."Dan?"

"It's about time you woke up." Elladan smiled...

Elrohir sat up, Thalion moaning as he moved, "Aerlinn?"

"Elrohir, she's..."

Elrohir looked at his brother, fear evident on his face... "No, no... she can't be..."

"Elrohir! Calm down... she's fine." Elladan told his brother. "Breathe gwador."

Elrohir finally regained his breath... "She's fine?"

"Yes, she woke up this morning, she's a little weak and in pain, but she's wishing to see Thalion."

Elrohir nodded his head, calming his anxious worry... "Will you give me a minute to get Thalion up?"

"Sure gwador." Elladan replied and then left the room.

Elrohir looked down at the bundle of brown hair covering half of the child's body. He sighed and slowly moved some of the deep brown strands from his face. "Thalion, Thalion... ten eccoita."

"Elrohir?" Thalion asked as the young one sat up and stretched slightly. He yawned and closed his eyes, curling up in Elrohir's arms.

Elrohir smiled down at Thalion as he stood, wrapping his arms around the small elven lad, "Manen os le ah im bedi ah cen lya nanneth?"

Thalion nodded his head, a smiled played on his face.

"Mae tul bo, im garo pen ya mer cen tîn nanneth." Elrohir smiled and carried Thalion down the hall toward his mother's room.

Elrohir knocked on the big wooden door. He had straightened Thalion's clothes, as well as his own after two elves ran by them staring and laughing... of course before he remembered he hadn't brushed his hair. He looked at the elfling in his arms... he seemed content there, safe...

"Come in."

Elrohir smiled as he heard the cheery voice... Aerlinn always had a hint of laughter in her voice, no matter what came her way, she was always cheerful.

Elrohir opened the door and walked in, Thalion in his arms.

"Elo! Thalion! En ion!" Aerlinn reached out and Elrohir handed the smiling child to his mother. Aerlinn covered the boy's brow in kisses and hugged him as tight as she could. She pulled him aways so she could see him, tears welling up in her eyes, "Im pain forn?"

Thalion nodded, "Yé, nanneth."

Elrohir

Translations:

Ten eccoita- It is time to wake up.

Manen os le ah im bedi ah cen lya nanneth- How about you and I go and see your mother.

Mae tul bo, im garo pen ya mer cen tîn nanneth- Well come on, I have someone who wishes to see his mother.

Elo! Thalion! En ion!- Oh! Thalion! My Son!

Im pain forn?- Your all right?

Yé- Yes


End file.
